fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conorgem
Conorgem is a continent of the planet Nogonast. It has a total of 18 countries. Geography Conorgem is on the west side of Nogonast, along with Mortana, this continents has not too long oceans separating each other, so many cultures of Conorgem and Mortana have similar characteristics. Conorgem also has a big ocean that makes crossing from Conorgem into Clupeonus and Sermoa a really difficult task without a plane. Some people say Conorgem should be two continents instead of one, North Conorgem and South Conorgem, even if the geographic system of Nogonast doesn't accept this, as it's officially only one continent. The continent is conformed of 18 Countries, 13 of them are inside the mass of earth wich is known as Internal Conorgem, and 5 of them are in islands, or how some people call it, External Conorgem. Conorgem's closest country to Mortana is Limeternia, wich millions of years ago, was connected to Mortana and linked the two continents, this is accepted as the reason of how the humans got to other continents outside Conorgem. History This is the History of the formation of all the countries of Conorgem, to see the entire story of it, see: History of Conorgem The Human life of all the Nogonast planet began in Conorgem. Most likely in the center south of Nogonast, in the place known today as the country of Pagona. This were the first fully-evolved and intelligent humans in Nogonast. Here, the first tribes of humans appeared. Most of the humans went to the North, because Pagona was a very cold place back then, but some of them stayed in the Pagona region, a small group of humans stayed in a small zone that was later expanded, and later became the first ever known culture in Nogonast, this was the Herkel Culture, wich also were the first civilization that managed to cross the oceans by using boats. Five big cultures existed in Conorgem, the Herkel, Muentario, Sepri, Gevina and Valante, by far one of the most powerful empires ever. These cultures had contact with other ones of the not so far located continent, Mortana. The contact between Mortana and Conorgem became stronger over the years, making the people of both continents had trade of products often, this made the cultures transform, science was more important than religion for a period of time and this led to a number of sciences and inventions to be created, the continent later became more intelligent and this led to a civilization that looked like a Medieval one. The Elonotenian religion was accepted as the one and only religion for some time, until the freedom of chosing what to believe was finally accepted, some years before, the Kingdom Of Sectevenia, known today as only Sectevenia, decided to explore the world to find islands to conquer, the humans of this time tought Mortana and Conorgem were the only continents in Nogonast. After some weeks of exploring they finally encounter what they tought it was a big island,wich was actually Clupeonus, another continent, they arrived in what today is known as Revelencio and since then more and more countries of Mortana and Conorgem went to Clupeonus to explore. Even if Clupeonus people could easily be conquered, Conorgem and Mortana didn't had much interest on Clupeonus and when the final continent was discovered, Sermoa, nations of Conorgem and Mortana fought over the control of the territories of Sermoa, mostly because this continent had people with no defense, while people in Clupeonus had weapons and knew how to fight. After years of fighting, Conorgem conquered a big part of Sermoa, until years later, nations of Sermoa had their independence and kicked the conquerors out of the continent, with a little help of Clupeonus nations too. Conorgem some years later created the Official Nogonast Time, a medition of time that would start that same year with the year number one, and would go on forever. Conorgem also created many inventions the following years that would became known worldwide and would erase the image of Conorgem of evil conquerors to happy inventors for the years to come. Conorgem had only 13 countries when the final limits where made in the year 2. The 13 countries where: Bacobia, Benevalo, Cresdole, Gilago, Harmenia, Limeternia, Merlamane, Nietravane, Pagonakirmeno Kingdom, Renevicio, Ropoel, Sectevenia and Yurteno. The following years, two separations took place, Curlanivia separated itself from Sectevenia after some internal fights took place in Sectevenia, this seperation took place in the year 16. In the year 27, another separation occured, this time in Limeternia, where a zone of the country called "Fildegan State", separated from Limeternia and became a country, only named Fildegan. By the year 27, Conorgem had a total of fifthteen countries. In the year 126, a separation occured in Limeternia again, the "Dermano State" separated from Limeternia with no problem and became a country. The following years had a big growth in population, mostly in the north of Nogonast. In the year 740, the country Pagonakirmeno started to have problems inside of it, several fights happened, this led to Pagonakirmeno dividing itself into Pagona and Kirmeno, two countries that would become completely different and creating languages that were similar but not the same. Conorgem remained the same for some years. In the year 1042, a massive war started in Conorgem, that was divided in two sides, the North Conorgem Federation, conformed by Bacobia, Cresdole and Ropoel and the Force Of United Conorgem, formed by all the other Conorgem countries against NCL. Many lifes were lost during the war. The First Nogonast War ended in 1045, when the empire of Bacobia, Cresdole and Ropoel gave up, the Force Of United Conorgem was victorius. After the First Nogonast War, the only change happened with Senizo, a state that separated from Sectevenia and beacame a country in the year 820. There has not been other separations or independences since then. Political Division Conorgem has eighteen official countries since the year 820. Here's a list of all official countries of Conorgem: In Another Land Conorgem is mentioned many times on Another Land, but you cannot travel to it, since all the game happens only in the Clupeonus continent. This doesn't mean there are no possibilities for DLCs that will let you travel to other continents, but for the moment, you can't enter Conorgem. Category:Locations Category:Continents